This invention relates to portable hydraulic tools. This tool in the disclosed form was developed to meet a long standing need in the plumbing trade. Prior to this invention, the removal of basin nuts rusted, corroded, or otherwise stuck in place under and behind sinks, has been a very difficult problem. Plumbers have often struggled with these nuts that secure faucets onto sinks (or basins), trying everything from the traditional basin wrench to hacksaws and power drills. This time consuming, frustrating work can easily occupy a plumber for a full hour or more. Problems with using power drills to cut the basin nuts included grounding the drill through the wet plumbing, with the attendant shock hazard, and dangers from soft metal chips flying down into the plumber's eyes. It is a specific aim of this invention to introduce a portable tool capable of removing these frozen nuts in a matter of minutes without the problems noted above.